


Who You Know

by Luki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marinette is MDC, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki/pseuds/Luki
Summary: Alya's limits are tested when Marinette casts aside an amazing opportunity, solely because it comes from Lila.If her best friend isn't going to take advantage of Lila's generosity, she sees no problem in taking it for herself.  Eventually, Marinette will realise she's only hurting herself by refusing to use the connections willingly offered by such an amazing person, right?Unfortunately for Alya, she forgot that Marinette is a connection all on her own...





	Who You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve found a new therapy for whenever my brain is in a bad headspace and I don’t want to touch my regular fanfiction. ML Salt fics. Where everything is naturally awful and I don’t feel bad about making people petty and/or vindictive.
> 
> I’ll say right now that I’m definitely bashing Alya a little in this fic. While I don’t believe for a second that Alya would ever be this bad in Canon (no matter what Astruc tries), it’s also not a 100% evil iteration. I’ve tried to justify as much as I can…but at the end of the day, this is a salt fic, so…
> 
> Also, it was inspired by @miraculous-of-salt‘s MDC AU, which I think is pretty awesome.

**WHO YOU KNOW**

Alya really doesn’t understand why Marinette can’t get along with Lila. She knows the girl does have a tendency to get off on the wrong foot with people when Adrian is involved, but she normally gets over it faster than this. Adrian went from ‘bully’ to ‘beau’ in less than 48 hours, and she’s even friends with Kagami now, and Kagami is actually _interested_ in Adrian. How Lila is somehow still an enemy is something Alya just can’t understand. 

Sure, Marinette insists Lila is lying about a lot of things, but really, how could anyone lie about that much and get away with it? The school needs a ton of forms and stuff for disabilities, and the headmaster has to have spoken to Lila’s mother, so it wouldn’t be worth lying. It would be too easy to disprove. And maybe Lila’s life seems almost too good to be true, but a lot of people in their school have done amazing things. They have TV personalities, models, musicians, artists and bloggers. Hey, if Marinette tried to talk about her life, Alya is willing to bet people would think _she’s_ lying. Album and accessory designer to rock stars, scouted by Audrey Bourgeois herself, nearly had a starring role in a music video, a starring role in a documentary. Her girl is not exactly a plain Jane herself.

Honestly, if Marinette would just get over whatever it is, she and Lila would be amazing. They’d probably save the world with solar powered fashion or something. It would be the civilian equivalent of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Unfortunately, Marinette doesn’t want to play ball. No matter what Alya tries, she flat out refuses to join any small event where Lila is present. Full class activities are fine, but an all-girl lunch date? She’s suddenly too busy to go anywhere.

She tried to bait and switch her once. It was the most awkward girl trip **ever**. Marinette isn’t even trying, and it’s clearly starting to upset Lila. Heck, for that matter, it’s starting to upset _her_. It’s difficult to juggle a social life when one friend flat out refuses to hang out with another.

This is one of those times. She, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Alix and Lila are having a picnic in a local park. Lila had brought a bunch of pastries that she’d baked herself, since she’d gotten to train with a master baker, and they were great. But naturally, that brought up the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, and with it, Marinette.

“I really don’t know why she doesn’t like me,” Lila sighs with a forlorn expression. “I can’t think of anything I did to give her such a bad impression.”

“It is really unlike her,” Rose admits. “I’ve never known her to be so suspicious. At least not for this long.”

“I guess Adrian’s really done a number on her,” Alix offers, and Alya elbows her before grinning at Lila.

“I promise, Marinette’s not normally like this. Eventually, she’ll realise how awesome you are and how stupid she’s been.”

Lila’s face lights up. 

“Actually, I had a great idea for how to do that,” she says with a smile. “Do you know the designer, MDC.”

“Do I?” Alya laughs. “I don’t think there’s anyone in Paris who doesn’t.”

MDC. Paris’s mystery designer sweetheart. They almost appeared overnight – famous French musicians and media talent sporting their own unique piece. Boutiques would randomly get in a handful of clothing items, all limited edition, and highly sought after. There is in fact video of Chloe Bourgeois beating up a fellow shopper with a full tote bag in order to get her hands on a skirt.

Even Ladybug and Chat Noir – LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR – spent the winter running around in coats wearing the logo. When Alya managed to catch Ladybug long enough to ask, she was told MDC had offered to make them as thanks. When the weather warmed up, they ended up donating them to a charity auction to help support the Akuma mental health aid organisation, but Chat Noir has said in multiple interviews he wants to get something to wear out of costume because it was the best coat he’d had in years.

But a big part of the allure, is how unknown MDC is. Nobody knows who they are, or where they came from. It’s a huge mystery.

“Well,” Lila says. “I’ll let you in on a little secret. I actually know them.”

“Really?” the girls all say, and Lila giggles.

“Yup. It was kind of an accident. It was after that shoot I did with Adrian, remember? I happened to run into them. They were just sitting to the side, scribbling designs in a book, and I could tell they were going to be amazing. I’m actually the one who told them they should market themselves under the mystery of ‘MDC,’ since they’re were so shy. Actually, they’re really so sweet and hard working.”

“That’s amazing Lila,” Alya says, and genuinely means it. No wonder Ladybug and Chat Noir had the coats – Lila probably arranged the whole thing.

“But, how will this help you with Marinette?” Rose asks.

“Well, I thought I’d arrange it so that Marinette could meet MDC,” Lila explains. “I’ve seen her looking at the designs in magazines, so I know she’s a fan.”

Alya had too. Marinette always had a very satisfied look on her face when she saw the photos. Probably elated that there was new blood on the scene. Fashion was so hard to break into, it must be great to see someone new rise to the top.

“Oh man, Lila. Marinette would love that,” Alya says. “She’d love to talk design with someone like MDC.”

“I thought I’d arrange a few days before the NewStyle Gala,” Lila tells them, and then pouts.

“Oh, but don’t tell Marinette,” she says. “I want it to come from me. I don’t want her thinking you pressured me into it or something.”

Alya looks over at the others, and they all nod. That makes perfect sense – Marinette knows they all like Lila, and she’ll probably start feeling guilty…which would be better than this standoffishness, but would ruin the whole surprise.

“You can count on us Lila,” Alya promises.

* * *

The next few days, Alya’s almost on the edge of her seat in anticipation. She’s so excited you’d think _she_ was the one getting the meeting with one of the most famous names in Paris. When Lila tells her she’s going to ask Marinette after school, Alya makes sure to leave Marinette in the classroom so Lila can make the offer. 

It’s going to be so great, Alya thinks. Marinette can meet one of her idols, and finally see just how nice Lila is. Whatever made her think badly of the girl will fade into distant memory, and all the girls will be able to hang out at the same time without having to worry about all the friction-

She’s brought out of her daydream when she hears the door to the classroom slam open, and frowns as she watches Marinette storm out, looking angry enough for akumatisation. Part of her wants to follow her for the exit and ask what happened, but Lila hasn’t followed, and she hesitates, walking to the door first.

Lila is sitting down in Adrian’s seat, sobbing into her hands.

“Lila, what happened?” Alya asks, rushing to her side. Lila jerks her head up, and tries to hastily hide the tears – no luck there, Alya thinks.

“I…I told Marinette about MDC, and the meeting,” she explains. “I told her I wanted to make peace.”

“…And?” Alya asks, already suspecting the answer. Lila’s face falls, and the tears emerge yet again.

“She…she said I was lying!” Lila sobs. “That there was no way MDC would hang around someone like me.”

Alya is horrified. She knew Marinette had this whole ‘lying’ belief going on, but really? To spit in the face of such a kind gesture? 

“I can’t believe her!” Alya snaps. “Even if she didn’t believe you, she’d have lost nothing to follow through on it. The worst that would happen is that she’d be proven wrong!”

“A-Alya, even you don’t believe me?” Lila whimpers, and Alya’s face drops.

“Of course I believe you!” she insists. “I just don’t understand how Marinette could act like that. I’m going to call her-”

“NO!” Lila protests. “Maybe, maybe we should just give her some time to cool down. If you give me her number, I’ll text her the location later.”

Her tears stop as she smiles up at her friend. “It could finally prove once and for all if she’s being truthful about her dislike for me. If she’s so certain I’m a liar, she can prove it by showing up. If she doesn’t, the reason can’t possibly be because she thinks I’m lying.”

Alya smiles. That’s absolutely perfect. Marinette will have to show up to prove Lila wrong, and when she meets MDC, she’ll realise her opinion was completely inaccurate.

“That’s a great idea, Lila,” she says. “And if she doesn’t show up, then she’ll have to admit that the ‘lying’ ploy is just a cover for whatever she has against you, because why would she pass up the chance to prove it?”

“Oh I do hope she does though,” Lila replies. “MDC is just so busy, I don’t want to stand them up.”

“Girl, if Marinette is the half the woman I know she is, she’ll definitely be there,” Alya assures her.

* * *

Several hours later, Alya picks up her phone to the sounds of a sobbing Lila, and bitterly regrets those words.

“Marinette didn’t show!” Lila cries. “MDC and I were left waiting for hours! I’ve never been so embarrassed!”

“You’re kidding me!” Alya gasps, because sure, they talked about it, but it never really occurred to her that Marinette might actually _not show_. She would have met MDC or found proof that Lila was lying, it was a win-win for her.

“I’m just so glad MDC forgave me,” Lila whimpers. “They’re so busy with the gala coming up, it was really hard to find time in their schedule, and I wasted their whole evening.”

“No way, you didn’t do anything Lila,” Alya says, anger leaking into her voice. “This was all Marinette. I can’t believe her.”

It takes a few more minutes to placate Lila, and when she hangs up, Alya is seething. So much for ‘Lila’s a liar.’ For Marinette to not show, she must have been scared that Lila was telling the truth, and she’d have to admit it. She doesn’t dislike Lila because of some high and mighty morality reason, this is just sheer jealously. Lila’s close to Adrian, and has so many famous contacts, Marinette probably feels overshadowed. She’s had such a great year success wise, and Lila’s stolen her thunder.

Wow. She really thought Marinette was better than that.

“Don’t worry Lila, I’m going to give Marinette hell for this when I see her at school,” Alya promises. “One I’ve said my piece, I’ll silent treatment her until she admits how jealous and bitchy she’s being. This can’t be allowed to continue. She’s actually hurting other people now.”

“Oh Alya, I can’t ask you to do that,” Lila sniffles. “Marinette’s your friend.”

“You’re my friend too, Lila,” Alya argues, and Lila gives a soft chuckle.

“I should have invited you to meet MDC,” she says. “You would have appreciated it. I’ll have to tell them all about you at the gala tomorrow. They were worried I wouldn’t fit in a normal school with how much responsibility I have, but people like you make it all worth it.”

Alya almost blushes at the praise. How can Marinette not like this girl? How can she not see that her opinions aren’t just wrong, they’re damaging?

Suddenly, a thought occurs to Alya, and a grin slips onto her face.

“Hey, Lila, crazy idea, but do you think you could score me an interview with MDC after the gala”

Lila doesn’t answer immediately.

“You? I didn’t know you were into fashion, Alya.”

“I’m not, really,” Alya admits. “But MDC is a really big deal. Even Ladybug and Chat Noir are wearing MDC originals. It could be a huge opportunity for me to branch out into other areas of journalism. My Local Paris blog could use a boost.”

“Well…” Lila says. “I guess I could see about arranging it. But after Marinette stood them up, I’m not sure MDC will be willing to meet anyone else.”

“Oh please, Lila, can you ask them?” Alya urges. “You know I’d never abuse your connections like that.”

“Okay, why not,” Lila offers. “It doesn’t hurt to ask.”

* * *

Two days later, when they’re back at school, a rumour starts to ripple through Paris. Rather than just showing off designs, MDC will not only be in attendance at the Gala, but will be revealing their identity to the public.

This is huge. The designers identity is a major secret. Every major fashion line is already sending in recruiters to see if they can’t reel the independent to their side, and Alya is giddy. Because the other rumour is that, as a self-made success, MDC has mentioned that they want their first interview to be with a non-professional publication, such as an independent blog. It’s important to them to give opportunities to others who are working for a leg up.

Lila must have spoken to them. It’s the only explanation. And when Alya approaches her the day of the gala, Lila is smiling. If Alya was less excited, she might have noticed how nervous Lila looked. 

“MDC is willing to let you have the first shot at an interview,” she says. “But after the whole Marinette mess, they’re also going to have a second choice blog and a professional publication on site. They don’t want to be stood up again.”

“That will not be a problem at all,” Alya assures her. “I am so, one hundred percent going to be there.”

“Going to be where?” Nino asks, turning to look up at his girlfriend. Alya grins.

“This journalist is going to be one of the first to interview the famous MDC!” she says, and a good chunk of the class lean over.”

“Oh wow!”

“Congratulations Alya!”

“That’s awesome. Lila, did you arrange that?”

“Man, Marinette is going to be so jealous…”

Alya’s grin falters at Alix’s line, and glances over at the empty seat. Marinette had tried to call her a few times during the weekend, but Alya had refused to answer. She’s not someone who can watch one friend hurt another and get away with it. Marinette needs to understand what she’s done.

She stares at the seat a moment longer, then grabs her bag.

“Hey Lila, want some company today?” she asks. “I’m not feeling like this seat is a good match right now.”

Lila’s face lights up. “Of course!” she says. “But are you sure you want to leave Marinette all by herself.”

“Marinette is the one who made that decision,” Alya replies, and starts walking up the stairs.

* * *

When Marinette staggers in a few minutes before the bell, she seems genuinely shocked to see Alya sitting in the back, but she doesn’t have time to process it before class starts. She tries to approach her during lunch, but Alya sticks to Lila like glue, making sure Marinette doesn’t have a chance to get her alone.

However, word of Lila’s awesome favour clearly makes it to the designer’s ear, because when the last school bell rings, Marinette all but grabs Alya’s arm, dragging her outside and into a quiet corner of the courtyard. 

“I need to talk to you, Alya,” Marinette says with a frown. “I don’t know why you’re avoiding me, but you need to hear this.”

“The only thing I _need_ to hear, is you apologising for being such a jealous brat,” Alya snaps, crossing her arms.

Marinette flinches as if she’s been slapped. “What? Alya, what are you talking about?”

Alya raises an eyebrow.

“Seriously? You can’t think of a single reason?”

Marinette shakes her head, before dropping her attention to her purse, which she’s opening and rifling through.

“Not…really? Anyway, if I’ve done something wrong, what I’m going to tell you will totally make up for it. Alya, you’ll never believe what I-”

“Marinette, save it,” Alya says, cutting her off before she gets going. Her friend frowns, pausing in her rummage and blinking in confusion.

“Wh-what’s wrong?” she says, straightening up, and Alya is genuinely astonished that Marinette doesn’t understand. Normally the girl is so much better with people.

“What’s wrong?” Alya asks. “What’s wrong is that, despite Lila literally bending over backwards for you, sending you the world’s most amazing olive branch, you just spit in her face. I know you say it isn’t because of Adrian, but I just don’t understand why you would be acting like this otherwise.”

To Alya’s frustration, the mention of Lila makes Marinette’s face go dark.

“What did she say this time?” she growls, and Alya sees red.

“Are you kidding me?” Alya yells. “Lila arranged for you to meet MDC! And you acted like a spoiled brat, left her _sobbing _in a classroom, and then stood her up! You’d think you of all people would know how busy designers are before something like a gala Marinette!”

Her friend’s jaw is almost on the floor.

“MDC?” she says. “Lila…Lila told you that she arranged for **me**, to meet MDC?”

To Alya’s horror, Marinette bursts into laughter. 

“Oh wow, that is like, the stupidest thing she’s ever said!” she splutters. “And that’s a high bar!”

“I can’t believe you!” Alya yells. “You’re mocking this?”

Apparently realising that yes, Alya is not finding this remotely funny, Marinette’s humour dries up, and she starts to glare at her friend.

“Alya, Lila never mentioned anything to me about introducing me to MDC,” she says. “And even if she had, I wouldn’t have believed her. Lila has no clue who MDC is. She’s lying.”

Alya scowls right back. “Well no offence Marinette, but that’s not exactly a great argument. What on earth could Lila gain from lying about offering it to you if she couldn’t follow through? You could have at least turned up to justify your stance, but _nooooo_. Even the _idea_ that you were wrong was unacceptable, and you just passed up an incredible opportunity.”

“Alya, I’m telling you, Lila’s lying to you,” Marinette insists. 

“No, you _want_ her to be lying, Marinette” Alya counters. “So that you can be the big fish in a small pond again, and I’m sick of it.”

“Big fish-Alya what are you-”

“No Marinette, I’m through trying to help you be a better person here. And if you’re not going to take advantage of Lila’s connections when she’s clearly happy to let you, I am. In life, it’s all about who you know, and Lila is someone people _dream_ of knowing. You just remember that when you’re still struggling to make it big and everyone else in the class is achieving their dreams because Lila gave us a hand.”

“Lila is manipulating you!” Marinette almost screams. “She’s promising you things she can’t provide.”

“What makes you so certain of that?” Alya says mockingly.

“Well, for starters, I know she can’t introduce me to MDC, because **I’m** MDC!” Marinette yells, and Alya jerks back in shock.

For a moment, she can only stare in confusion, before she starts laughing.

“Really?” Alya chuckles. “That’s the best you’ve got? Come on Marinette, I thought you hated liars?”

Marinette’s eyes widen.

“Alya, I’m not-”

She stops when Alya raises her hands.

“You know what? I’m done,” she says. “Once I said my piece, I _was_ going to ask if you wanted me to show some of your designs to MDC since you missed out last time, but this is too much. I don’t know what your problem is, and I’m honestly tired of trying to figure it out. This is my line in the sand. I don’t want to hear from you again until you apologise to Lila.”

“Apologise to-” Marinette splutters. “Alya, listen to me-”

Her eyes drop down as she starts pulling something out of her purse. It looks a little like a card on a lanyard, but Alya doesn’t care.

“That’s non-negotiable Marinette,” Alya swears, and walks away. She makes it to the school entrance before her phone starts ringing.

“Hello?”

“Alya, please listen,” Marinette begs. “I told you for a reason. Everything’s been set up and this has to happen tonight and if I don’t-”

“Have you apologised to Lila yet?” Alya asks.

“Alya, you don’t understan-”

“See you at school tomorrow Mari,” Alya says, and hangs up. 

When she gets home, there’s three missed calls, but nothing from Lila, so whatever Marinette’s ploy is, it clearly can’t be that important.

Besides, she has more important things to do tonight. She has to prepare for an interview that could set her on the path to professional journalism.

* * *

Marinette basically fills up her voice mail over the next two hours, but Alya leaves them unread. She’s too busy getting dressed and practising the questions she’s going to ask. This is a gala, so her usual shirt just wont cut it. She needs to look a little more professional, and digs out a suit jacket and amazing sunset coloured skirt.

Admittedly, her heart twists a little when she puts it on. The skirt was a gift from Marinette, and it feels a little wrong to wear a gift when she’s so angry with her, but it’s still one of the best items of clothing she owns. Plus, even if she doesn’t have the designs, maybe MDC will comment on the skirt and Alya can at least help her BFF in her own way. Even when she’s mad, she has to at least try to help her out, right?

Still, it feels strange going to a fashion event and not having Marinette next to her, helping her get ready.

Paris must be in-tuned to her mood, because it starts raining as she heads out, and is incredibly grateful she grabbed an umbrella when she gets out of the subway and has to walk the rest of the way.

The building the NewStyle Gala is being held in is surrounded by people, mostly fashion fans and reporters who couldn’t get inside. Cars are lined up, with many guests still arriving. But as Alya approaches and starts looking, she can’t see Lila anywhere. Has she already gone inside?

She waits outside for a bit on the outskirts, trying to see if she can spot anyone she knows, and then decides to walk around the building. As expected, she does find a much quieter door around the corner, with a security guard checking passes of journalists and wait staff.

She digs out her phone and tries to call Lila, but the call immediately goes to voicemail. When she checks her log, there are dozens of texts from Marinette, and her voicemail is full, but she ignores them.

Instead, she sends Lila a text, wondering where she is, and approaches the guard when the last person in line heads in.

“Pass?” he drolls, and Alya frowns.

“I don’t have one,” she says, and the guard sighs.

“Fine. Name and Company?” he asks, barely looking up from his clipboard.

“Alya Cesaire,” Alya says. “I’m the blogger here with Lila Rossi to interview MDC?”

When she says her name, the guard immediately starts looking, though when he hears Lila’s, he pauses, and when he hears MDC, looks up and frowns at Alya.

“All media were given passes to enter, rather than being on the guest list” he explains. “MDC was given a pass for the blogger interviewing them tonight. Do you have it?”

“Pass?” Alya repeats. “No, Lila must have it. Please, just check the list, she’s probably already inside.”

The guard frowns, and scans his list.

“Nope, there’s no Lila Rossi on this list,” he says, not sounding at all surprised. “If she’s got the pass, you’d better get a hold of her yourself.”

“That’s got to be a mistake,” Alya insists. “Ask MDC, they know her.”

“Kid, I only work the doors,” the guard explains. “I do not have the pull to contact any of the guests. If they’re expecting you, you better have a way of contacting them.”

Alya’s face falls, and she digs out her phone again. Lila hasn’t replied to her text, and when she rings, it goes to voicemail again.

“Lila, it’s Alya,” she says somewhat frantically. “The guard at the door won’t let me in without a pass. Where are you?”

To her elation, the ring almost immediately starts ringing, but when she looks at the screen, it’s just Marinette. She slams the drop call button, and texts Lila again.

Over the next 2 hours, she leaves message after message. She even deletes Marinette’s voicemail’s before listening to them, just in case she somehow misses Lila calling back and she needs to leave a message. Marinette makes a point to call almost every fifteen minutes, and nearly fills her phone with text messages that she refuses to read before finally accepting defeat after 90 minutes, but Lila remains silent, no matter what Alya leaves in her voicemail:

“Lila, are you okay? Are you hurt? Why aren’t you calling me?”

“Lila, it’s almost time for the interview and the guard will not budge! You need to call MDC and tell them I’m here!”

“Girl, the reveal just happened! I can hear the screaming from outside! If I don’t get in within thirty minutes I’ll lose my chance!”

“Lila, the guard shift just changed and the new guy is telling me that MDC picked up a new blogger because the originally scheduled one cancelled on them! I swear I didn’t, but nobody is willing to go talk to MDC to explain. Please call!”

“Lila, its-”

“_I’m sorry, this person’s voicemail is currently full.”_

* * *

It’s not until Alya has ridden the subway home that her phone suddenly starts ringing again. If it’s Marinette, Alya might actually pick up given the circumstances. 

But it’s not. It’s Lila, sounding absolutely distraught.

“Oh my god Alya,” she half sobs. “I just got out of the meeting and checked my phone! I’m so sorry, I completely forgot I didn’t give you the pass!”

“Never mind the pass, where the hell where you?” Alya yells. “I’ve been standing in the rain arguing with guards all night!”

“I know, I should have called you earlier, but I didn’t think it would take as long as it did,” Lila insists over the phone. “Just before I was getting ready to leave, I got called away to an urgent teleconference with my fellow founders of the children’s aid charity. There was an issue regarding our next project in India, and if it didn’t get sorted tonight thousands of children were going to go hungry next month.”

Alya’s anger starts to give way to guilt.

“Oh…” she says. “I guess…yeah, that’s more important than an interview.”

“No!” Lila insists. “I made you a promise, and I should have followed through, but I never thought you’d have any issue getting in. I swear I gave the guards your name, they must have switched out before you arrived. I should have been there. This is all my fault for not checking properly.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, Lila,” Alya says, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. “You tried, and I know you would have been there if there’d been any possible way.”

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Lila replies, relief in her voice. “Marinette’s lucky to have you as her best friend. You’re so understanding.”

Alya smiles. Lila really is awesome, if a little burdened by her responsibilities.

“Speaking of, has Marinette tried to apologise yet?” she asks. “She’s been trying to call me all night.”

Lila sighs.

“No, I even tried to catch her after school, but she just pushed past me,” she says. “I honestly don’t know what else I can do.”

“Just hang in there, girl” Alya assures her. “Marinette’s not unreasonable. I’ll get her to see the light eventually. If she keeps being stubborn, maybe we can get the whole class involved. What about MDC, were they upset that I was a no show?”

“Oh, of course not!” Lila insists. “They know it was all my fault. I’m sure we’ll be able to arrange another interview. It won’t be a major scoop, but it’ll still be something, right?”

Alya grins. “Right.”

* * *

When she finishes the call with Lila, she’s all but ready to just call it a night and go to sleep, but she finds herself checking online for news about the gala because she’s just a little bit of a masochist. She wants to see what she could have had.

Most of it is standard photos, and random snippets of who wore what, right up until she starts getting alerts – all from her classmates or friends she knew through her blogging exploits. She starts scrolling through them in confusion – none of them make sense:

**Aurore:** HOW WERE YOU BUSY? I THOUGHT YOU WERE LITERALLY GOING TO DO **JUST** THIS?

**Alix:** Think a lot of people feel stupid now. I know I do. Though probably not as much as you, right?

**Chloe:** I would KILL to see your face right now Cesaire. And people think **I’m** petty. Well played Dupain-Cheng, I’m almost impressed.

**Rose:** OMG, OMG, OMG What have we done?

**Juleka:** I second the OMG. Alya, what did **you** do???

**Nino:** ALYA. Watch. This. Now

Each one contains a link to the same blog page, so Alya follows it – and feels her entire world crash around her.

The blog is called Paris Uninterrupted. It mostly focuses on local non-akuma related events happening around Paris, and is run by a pretty awesome blogger called Noel. Alya met him during an internship they’d both done at the local TV studio over the holidays. They’ve always preferred non-Akuma related stories, but they’d bonded over their respective blogs. He’s sitting in a chair, looking a little nervous.

But sitting across from them, in a MDC original, is Marinette.

“Hello viewers, and welcome to a very special scoop for ‘Paris Uninterrupted,’ Noel greets. “Tonight, at the annual NewStyle Gala, the fashion world was rocked by it’s newest rising star. If you have any interest in fashion, then there’s no doubt you’ve heard of the mysterious ‘MDC’ - a new designer who has caught the eye of every major player in Europe. Their designs were as infamous as their identity…until now. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce-”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Alya says, almost in tandem with Noel. She doesn’t even realise she’s done it.

She watches the rest of the interview in a daze. Listening to Marinette talk about her derby hat, and doing commissions for Jagged Stone. How she’d caught the eye of Gabriel Agreste and Audrey Bourgeois, but had wanted to step out independently before committing to a label. 

“It really all happened to quickly, I didn’t even know what was happening until it was in free-fall,” Marinette says with a laugh. How Jagged had insisted on wearing only her outfits for his latest tour, introducing her to Clara Nightingale for commissions. Finding herself offering random pieces to boutiques just to get her name out there – only to find waiting lists desperate for anything with her initials.

“I didn’t originally plan to hide my identity, but when everything started blowing up, I was grateful nobody knew,” Marinette admits. “It’s a lot of pressure – I’m not even 16 yet.”

The interview goes on, explaining that she hadn’t planned on exposing herself yet, but that someone in the fashion industry had discovered her secret, and had tried to pressure her into working for them exclusively. She refuses to give a name – but states that she refuses to hide.

“I have friends, and business partners, all willing to watch my back,” Marinette says. “I won’t be pressured into doing something against my will.”

Alya didn’t know it was possible for her stomach to twist any more than it already had, but there it is.

This isn’t the reveal, she’s starting to realise. That had clearly happened at the party, probably with some kind of press conference. But Marinette has chosen an independent freelancing blogger for her very first interview. It’s very…her, to give an incredible opportunity to someone else looking for a lucky break.

…Oh.

…Oh god no. Please…no…

As if Noel can read her mind, he decides to wrap up the interview with a more personal question.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, I can’t thank you enough for this opportunity,” he says. “When Nadja said MDC was looking for a freelance blog for their first interview, I couldn’t believe my luck. What made you choose me and Paris Uninterrupted?”

For the first time, Marinette’s smile dims.

“I will be honest, you weren’t my first choice,” Marinette admits, but her shoulder’s relax when she sees Noel nod, clearly unsurprised. “But the journalist I planned to use refused to hear me out.”

“Really?” Noel asks in shock. Marinette shakes her head.

“They’re a friend,” she says. “I always thought that when I revealed myself she’d be first to get the interview. I knew she’d love the drama of it all, even if she’s not a fashion blogger, but she was busy tonight anyway.”

“Wow, to pass up a scoop like this, she must have something else incredible lined up,” Noel says, and Marinette gives strange smile.

It’s the kind you see on Queens in historical dramas, right before they order the execution of their enemies.

“Probably. She knows someone with a lot of big connections. It’s all about who you know, right?”

Noel gives a light hearted chuckle, but Alya isn’t listening. Her body sags over her desk, hands digging into her hair.

Marinette is MDC. 

Marinette is the rising star of the fashion world. Her reveal is going to make headlines. History even.

She wanted to give the interview to Alya. She’d been trying to give Alya the pass even in the middle of their argument.

And Alya…

…She just gave up a huge opportunity for nothing. Marinette tried so many times to get her to listen, but Alya refused, so absolutely certain she was in the right, that nothing Marinette could say would change her mind.

God, how has she been so _stupid_? Lila doesn’t know MDC. She never offered to introduce Marinette – she’d probably done something to twist her buttons to make sure she’d storm off in a huff. And tonight? There was no teleconference, Hell, there’s probably not even a _charity_. No wonder security looked at her like she was crazy. That Italian rat probably started laughing the second the voice mails started coming in.

How is she going to face school tomorrow? She told everyone she was getting the interview with MDC thanks to Lila. Not to mention the Ladyblog, everything Lila has ever said is now toxic waste – her integrity is in the toilet. The only good thing about this whole mess is that Lila couldn’t possibly have known Marinette was MDC, and she’s lied herself into a corner even she can’t escape.

An involuntary sob leaves her throat, and she lets it happen. Even in an Akuma filled city, Parisians have learned it’s best to give yourself a few seconds to let it out, before pinning it back in. Alya allows herself thirty to cry selfish tears, before forcefully choking them back.

She picks up her phone, and looks at the missed call log.

All the texts she refused to read lay out in full detail how to get it and obtain the pass. Where Marinette was and where the interview would take place. Marinette’s last call was less than thirty minutes before the interview. She’d been trying to contact her right up until the last minute. Because that’s who Marinette is. All she had to do was _talk_ to her best friend.

And Alya had laughed in her face and called her a liar because she didn’t believe the most honest person she knows was telling the truth.

Alya takes a deep breath, and brings up Google to start researching her Paris blogs next big story.

Tomorrow, she’s walking over to the Bakery. She’ll get on her hands and knees and grovel until her best friend forgives her. Or at least offers to _try_.

Marinette deserves nothing less. And Alya’s going to remember that from now on.

As for Lila?

She’s a dead woman walking. If she makes it through school tomorrow, she’ll quickly wish she hadn’t. She’s still going to give Alya her exclusive.

An in-depth report on Paris’s own serial liar.


End file.
